clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte-Rose Callery-Aiken
Charlotte is the oldest child in the Callery-Aiken-Al Arabi side of the family. She resides In The Suburbs with Chase and Willow. Toddlerhood When Charlotte was born, she was delivered by Kasen Saucedo-the same doctor that delivered her daughter Noelle. Charlotte grew up in San Myshuno with her mum Salma and dad James. Later, Jessica and Roxy moved in. She was a clingy toddler, loved cuddles, and was sad when one of her parents often went to work. Despite her family suffering with money, Charlotte was well looked after by her parents. Childhood Charlotte got the trait cheerful as a child. She was a very happy child even more when Jessica and Roxy adopted a daughter named Ciara and they became best friends/cousins and still are. Near the end of her childhood, she and her parents moved to Windenburg. Teen Days As a teen, Charlotte lived with her parents in Windenburg. She got the Jealous trait. When Charlotte was about 15-16, her mom gave birth to her little brother Connor. Charlotte often looked after and she sometimes worked at the Family Restaurant on the weekends. But sometimes didn't like to work there of course because of mood swings. Charlotte showed interest in Jay's younger brother Zach and asked him out on a date. When Charlotte confessed to having a crush on Zach, he told her he didn't like and that he was gay her which broke Charlotte's heart. She also had feelings for Asher, but attended her prom with Jaime. Adulthood Upon becoming a young adult, Charlotte moved to Brindleton Bay with her cousin/best friend Ciara. Money was very tight in their house as they both had very low paying jobs. Although she was dating Asher, she was always jealous of every girl that talked to him. One night at a party, Asher and-a drunk-Charlotte got into a fight because Asher was talking to Ciara. This caused Asher to storm out of the house. A few drinks later and Charlotte ended up talking to Jaime. Jaime used this to his advantage and go to bed because it was late with Charlotte and got her pregnant which produced Noelle. Due to her brief romance with Jaime, her and Asher decided to just be friends. At first, Asher thought that he was the father of Noelle, but Charlotte finally came clean and told him the truth. After the birth of Noelle, Charlotte decided that staying single for a while as that was the best idea. Later, however, Asher and Charlotte rekindled their romance, which led to Asher moving in. When Ciara became pregnant with Hunter, Charlotte, Asher, and Noelle moved to the suburbs to look after Charlotte's parents because her brother wasn't much help to them. Eventually, Charlotte and Asher got married after being together for a few years. On their wedding night, Charlotte and Asher tried for a baby and on the same night, she found out she was pregnant and had twins named Chase and Willow. Noelle was not happy about this, and Charlotte was devastated when Noelle ran away to her father's apartment. The twins soon after aged up into toddlers. Charlotte got promoted to a Day to Day Advisor. The Family Tree glitched and said that Charlotte and Asher had baby twins, as well as Chase and Willow but that was not true. Later in her adulthood, Charlotte decided to go back to her brown hair as she was getting older. Charlotte, Asher, Jamie and Lilith went to see Noelle and Carrie, but Jamie and Charlotte ended up flirting in front of Asher, which made him angry and jealous. Unaware to Charlotte, Asher went to the bar and got extremely drunk with his French coworker and they ended up making out. However, Charlotte was unaware that any of this had happened. Asher confessed to Charlotte that he cheated in her once with Emilee, his co-worker. She became very upset and they soon became enraged with each other. The fight that they had soon after destroyed most of their relationship. They were slowly starting to build their friendship and love back up again, Charlotte decided to get some advice from her daughter Noelle and told her brother, Connor about her bad relationship with Asher. After speaking with Noelle, Charlotte decided it was best to divorce Asher, which she did and he moved out with Willow. Charlotte was struggling a little with the divorce from Asher and spent the day with Chase at the spa. After Chase told Charlotte and Asher that Willow had ran away from Ashley's house, they went to find her, but they found it awkward and weird, especially for Chase. Charlotte managed to find Willow living at Robyn's house. Willow confessed to her mom she wasn't happy living with Ashley and her dad, so Charlotte told her she could move back home if she wanted to. Willow moved back home to live with Charlotte and Chase, leaving Asher on his own to live with his cousin, Ashley. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Charlotte finally aged up into an elder. She aged up via MCC when she was walking in Del Sol Valley. Trivia *Even though her full name is Charlotte-Rose, she is always referred to as Charlie Parlie Puddin Pie , Charlie Parlie, Charlie Rose or just Charlie by Clare. **The name Charlotte is the feminine form of Charles meaning petite and Feminine. *Charlotte-Rose's name comes from the fact she was conceived in a rose bush on her parent's wedding night. *Charlotte conceived Chase and Willow on the night of her wedding day in a bush, carrying on the tradition. *Her full maiden name was Charlotte Rose Callery-Aiken-Al Arabi. *She was the first child born in the third generation of the Callery-Aikens. *Clare thought Charlotte was having one child and not twins when Willow and Chase were born. *Charlotte is a part of In The Suburbs series *Charlotte is the youngest grandma in the series. *To help pay for Ciara's vet clinic, Charlotte took out a 25,000 Simoleons loan. *Charlotte is British, Irish, and Egyptian. *In Episode 40 of In The Suburbs, Clare gave Charlotte her brown hair back. *She is the first sim to get a divorce. *It was revealed in episode 4 of Road to Fame that Charlotte was a bouncer at one of the clubs in Del Sol Valley. References Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Female Category:Blood Relations Category:Elders